Familia
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Loki hará lo que sea por su familia, incluso si se trata de sexo casual con desconocidos.
1. Loki

**Nota:** Esta historia cuenta con dos partes, que terminaré de publicar el próximo lunes.

Ésta que vendría siendo la primera es desde el punto de vista de Loki, el siguiente de Thor.

Me inspiré en el tema Lovesong de The Cure y básicamente se trata de eso, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Loki

I.

Evitó rodar los ojos cuando su ligue comenzó a pavonearse frente a él, contorneándose al ritmo de la música y sobándose como un perro contra su entrepierna. En cualquier otro momento su reacción automática habría sido la de carcajearse en su cara y despacharlo con un horroroso golpe en los huevos, no obstante, era justamente por ello que él estaba ahí.

Sexo ocasional.

Molesto pero necesario sexo ocasional.

_Hazlo por el equipo_, se decía mentalmente intentando enfocarse en la agradable sensación del roce con otro ser humano a su insoportable aliento a alcohol barato y lengua como de pitón.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en su apretado pantalón de cuero y por instinto se olvidó de todo lo demás para desbloquearlo en cosa de segundos y observar el fondo de pantalla. Allí se encontraba una foto de su adorada familia, su esposo, hija y mascota. Todo el paquete de familia soñada.

Le encantaba esa fotografía, la forma en que el azul de los ojos de su esposo resaltaba esos tostados pómulos y sus labios rojos. Cielos, de tan sólo recordarlo sentía su cuerpo despertar (lo que no había logrado ese desconocido en varios minutos de inútil esfuerzo).

Había un mensaje suyo y Loki rogó porque tratara de algún resfriado de emergencia o una duda que fuera incapaz de resolver por si mismo, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de tal situación.

"Vas a matarme. Hela nos engañó. Su proyecto de ciencias es para mañana"—Esposo idiota.

Sonrió contra los labios del sujeto, devolviéndole un beso cadencioso antes de que un nuevo mensaje vibrara en su mano.

"No te preocupes, me las arreglaré"—Esposo idiota.

Era irrisorio pensar que aun cuando su ligue estaba haciendo de todo para despertar su atención, lo que más le pusiera era el mensaje de Thor y sus inútiles intentos por "mantener el control" y darle un bien merecido tiempo de citas.

"¿Sabías que Plutón ya no es un planeta? A mi me gustaba"—Esposo idiota.

Loki empujó su pelvis, en un corrientazo de placer y necesidad. Si tan sólo fueran las manos de su esposo y no las de un extraño se habría permitido saborear la sensación y no sentirse tan asqueado.

Devolvió su atención a la pantalla brillosa.

"¿Necesitas que regrese?"—Yo.

"No"—Esposo idiota.

"Sólo dime donde encuentro pelotas de poliestireno y pinturas"—Esposo idiota.

"¿A esta hora?"—Yo.

Se dejó guiar hasta el baño de ese bar de mala muerte y ser empujado a un diminuto cubículo en donde la luz daba directo en la cara del desconocido. Sus ojos no eran azules como había creído en un principio por culpa de la mala iluminación del lugar sino verdes y su cabello era más rubio que el de su esposo. Apenas y pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado.

Cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, apretando furiosamente su móvil en la palma de su mano.

"Me rindo. Regresa por favor"—Esposo idiota.

Bingo.

II.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Fenrir, el enorme perro negro de su hija le empujó contra el suelo, lamiéndole la cara y lloriqueando lo mucho que le había molestado su ausencia. _Animal sentimental,_ pensó dándole unas palmadas en el lomo y logrando quitárselo de encima.

Thor apareció unos segundos más tarde con la expresión más derrotada que le hubiese visto jamás y eso que se conocían de toda la vida.

—¡Tu hija es el diablo!— se quejó a modo de saludo.

—Ah, claro. Es mi hija cuando se porta mal— masculló aferrándole por el mentón y besándole la mejilla, desearía que ese gesto habitual no le erizara la piel cada vez que lo hacía. Thor sonrió en respuesta.

—Lamento arruinar tu noche, cielo.

Loki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—De todas formas, deberíamos agradecerle a Hela— se tomó el cabello frente al espejo, sus ojos verdes destacaban aún más con el delineado que su esposo había insistido en que usara. Debía admitir que a veces tenía buenas ideas —Estoy demasiado viejo y me he olvidado por completo de como ligar, me ha ahorrado el fiasco.

—¿De qué hablas?

Loki en respuesta sólo rodó los ojos, antes de encaminarse al interior del hogar. Thor por supuesto lo persiguió inmediatamente.

—Que ya no soy tan atractivo como antes ¿sabías que me están apareciendo unas horribles patas de gallo? Tendré que usar cremas para las arrugas.

Thor abrió los labios para quedarse medio segundo mirándole con total incredulidad.

—¿Es broma verdad?— Loki sintió sus mejillas enrojecer decidiendo desviar su atención a la malograda maqueta o intento de ella. Por toda la mesa del comedor se veían pelotas de diferente tamaño pintarrajeadas terriblemente —Loki ahora mismo todo en ti grita cógeme duro ¡Y la mayoría del tiempo todo mundo se te queda mirando embobada! Estoy seguro de que si no fuera porque yo estoy ahí tomando tu mano se te lanzarían de inmediato. Sigues siendo el rompecorazones de la secundaria, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta por favor.

—Supongo que… ¿gracias?— contestó dibujando una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Thor le acarició el dorso de la mano, a modo de aliviar la tensión.

—Luces fantástico, Loki. Prometo que para la próxima me aseguraré de no caer en los trucos de nuestra hija.

Loki se le quedó mirando horrorizado.

—¿Para la próxima? No. No. No. Nada de eso, ya ha sido más que suficiente.

—Es tu primera cita en diez años, amor.

—Nueve y no. Llámame cursi pero el sexo de una noche que tú disfrutas tanto no es para mí— Thor le ofreció una tasa de té, con una mueca ofendida en el rostro.

—Hace meses que no lo hago con nadie y tú años, tendremos que resolver esto en algún momento—Loki le lanzó una mirada suplicante, su esposo siempre se derretía ante ella y esta no sería la excepción, lo vio suspirar y destensar los hombros— Está bien, lo dejaremos por hoy.

Lucía tan apetecible en su ropa de casa, le gustaba la forma en que la tela se ajustaba perfectamente a ese cuerpo de dios Nórdico. _Cielos,_ pensaba sintiendo la baba escurrirse por la taza contra sus labios, _si tan sólo fueras mi esposo en ese aspecto no tendríamos este problemita. Si me lo hicieras como se lo haces a esas zorras otra historia se contaría…_

Thor continuó estudiándolo en silencio, justo como Loki lo hacía, sería raro sino fuera porque aquello lo hacían desde niños, aunque ambos por razones diferentes, claro. Loki lo analizaba como el objeto de su adoración, Thor como el tonto sobreprotector que necesitaba asegurarse de que siga en una sola pieza después de quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ven aquí— susurró con dulzura estrechándolo contra su pecho, Loki apenas pudo dejar fuera de su alcance el té caliente, antes de disfrutar de su escrutinio —Veo que tampoco perdiste el tiempo— masculló arrugando el entrecejo, el más joven reprimió una sonrisa, a veces su esposo era un total posesivo. Le encantaba cuando se ponía así, tan celoso… _Oh, mierda cómo lo deseaba_.

—No dije que no lo haya hecho, sólo que fue un fiasco— ronroneó, sintiendo sus fuertes manos recorriéndolo en busca de cualquier huella que otro hombre hubiera dejado sobre él.

—Tienes un chupetón aquí— la voz de Thor sonaba ronca, caliente y perfecta para cada uno de sus sentidos, Loki jamás podría ocultarle (aún menos con ese apretadísimo leggins) lo mucho que le gustaban sus toscas caricias —Lo desinfectaré por ti.

Su mente se fue a blanco en el segundo en que sintió su húmeda boca succionar la piel de su cuello con gula, lamiendo y devorando con hambre todo a su paso. Loki fue incapaz de contener un gemido necesitado, sintiéndose deshacer contra su firme pecho.

—Eres malo— le dijo en un puchero, cuando le soltó dejándole como gelatina —Arruinaste mi diversión del lunes y mi desahogo de hoy.

—Creí que no querías hablar de eso.

—No quiero— concedió devolviendo su atención al té y no lo empalmado que su breve tacto le había dejado.

Para cualquiera su relación no tendría ningún sentido, incluso a veces para él mismo no lo tenía, pero era irremediable, no es cómo si hubiesen tenido alguna opción.

Ambos se conocían desde toda una vida. Eran vecinos y los únicos niños del barrio, por lo que desde el inicio estuvieron amarrados al uno del otro. Thor era mayor por una diferencia de tres años y al igual que él era hijo único. Ambos anhelaban un hermano, o más familia en la cual desenvolverse, pero eso jamás pasó. Loki no tenía una madre y para la familia de Thor, éste era un milagro, pues Frigga sufría de una malformación en el útero que le impedía llevar a término un embarazo.

Thor siendo tan positivo, no sufrió mucho al comprender que jamás podría tener un hermano, simplemente como si la solución fuera tan obvia, se autodenominó el hermano mayor de Loki y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con su papel por los siguientes años.

Crecieron, maduraron y estudiaron juntos. Loki no podía recordar ni un solo momento en que hubiese sufrido teniendo a Thor a su lado. Fueron muy felices y debía admitir que tuvo una muy buena infancia y adolescencia.

La distancia entre ellos no se formó por peleas o problemas entre ambos, simplemente el tiempo hizo lo suyo, apenas salido de la secundaria Thor decidió seguir a su primera novia a otro continente y Loki se mudó a una residencia más cercana a su Universidad. Por supuesto, debido a su lazo jamás dejaron de hablarse, llamándose a menudo o enviándose textos, aunque con el tiempo cada vez fueron menores.

—_El idiota de mi hijo se casó_— Loki ya lo sabía, fue el primero en enterarse de la noticia y no por eso dolió menos al escucharlo de la boca de Odín—_el muy cretino ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de invitarnos a su madre y a mí. _

—_Vive en Australia, no habrían tenido forma de llegar._

El viejo le lanzó una larga mirada antes de suspirar.

—_Oh, Loki eres demasiado indulgente cuando se trata de Thor—_ en eso tenía bastante razón —_Vamos, pasa, pasa. Frigga te está esperando, qué tal la Universidad, ya casi nunca te apareces por aquí, tu padre siempre se queja…_

Loki no pudo molestarse con Thor por no haberle invitado, en especial porque incluso si hubiese encontrado la forma de asistir, no habría soportado verle casarse con alguien que no consideraba correcto para él. Loki le quería mucho, era su hermano idiota después de todo, deseaba que él fuera feliz y no sabía si esa muchacha de ojos pardos fanática de la ciencia podría darle tal cosa. No lucía como el tipo de mujer dispuesta a dejar su carrera de lado por una familia.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Loki lo extrañó con locura como si una parte suya se hubiera ido con él y le resultara imposible vivir sin esa otra mitad.

Regresó a su vida una tarde de diciembre siete años más tarde, Loki se había trasladado a Surrey, tras la muerte de su padre. Odin y Frigga habían fallecido un poco después de su última charla sobre la boda, en un accidente de tráfico que hasta el día de hoy recordaba con dolor. Sin nada más que atarlo, se había decidido por vivir en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad, le gustaba porque le recordaba a la casa con la que siempre soñaron con Thor, incluso había adoptado un cachorro negro que por sus patas auguraba ser el enorme perro que tanto anhelaron de niños.

—_Hola, hermano—_ le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Loki no tuvo corazón para cerrarle la puerta en la cara, como había deseado hacer desde que se fue.

III.

—Bien, vístete— le ordenó lanzándole jeans y un suéter que combinaba con sus preciosos ojos azules —Debemos ir por nuestra maqueta.

Thor se quedó atontado unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le pedía.

—Llamaré a Sif para preguntar si Hela ya se ha dormido— indicó el rubio, luchando con el cinturón. Loki se calzó una chaqueta de cuero y por unos segundos dudó entre dejarse el maquillaje o lucir más como el padre modelo de siempre. Decidió por darse la noche libre.

—Ya lo hice, antes de entrar al bar. Se quedó dormida después de una maratón de CSI, Sif la atiborró de helado durante la cena y le tocó batallar un poco, pero hizo un buen trabajo como siempre.

—Hela siempre ha sido su consentida— agregó Thor, guardándose las llaves y la billetera en el bolsillo —Y pensar que Sif les tenía fobia a los niños.

—No era la única.

Contestó Loki con una sonrisita cómplice antes de salir de la casa.

Viajaron sin prisa, la música que sonaba era suave y de su época, ambos tarareaban de vez en cuando o hablaban nimiedades, era la parte que más le gustaba de su rutina, la felicidad estaba en esas cosas simples que disfrutaba cada día.

—Bien, es aquí— anunció Loki, obligándole a detenerse.

—¿El barrio universitario?— preguntó su esposo siguiéndolo de cerca al bajarse y caminar por el amplio campus. Loki iba atento a su móvil, Thor estaba descubriendo su pequeño mundo paterno, se sentía casi como mostrarle su lugar secreto de niños.

Un joven bajito, pálido y de cabello castaño, les esperaba con lo que debía ser una maqueta a escala del sistema solar, no lo suficientemente perfecta para pasar desapercibida como hecha por un niño.

—Hey— saludo el joven acercándose con una sonrisa brillante —Me pilló de sorpresa, por suerte mi amigo Ned tenía una guardada en caso de emergencia.

Loki sonrió, divertido por la expresión curiosa de su esposo.

—Te lo agradezco enormemente, ya sabes cómo es Hela, un desastre para las manualidades, cúlpalo a él— masculló señalando a Thor—le heredó su falta de habilidad, por cierto, Peter, él es Thor, mi esposo.

El joven formó una O con los labios antes de asentir ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo.

—Es un gusto, señor Odinson, Loki me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Thor estrechó su mano, dedicándole al pelinegro su más suspicaz mirada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, cierto. Aquí está el modelo— indicó el muchacho, entregándoselo con cuidado —No será un 100 pero no menos de un 60 como pidió.

Loki asintió, antes de pagarle las 30 libras acordadas y despedirlo con saludos y ánimos en sus estudios.

Thor durante todo ese tiempo se le quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada.

—Asique mi pobre esposo se partía el lomo teniendo que hacer los proyectos de ciencias y artes de su hija ¿eh?— Loki le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro aguantándose la sonrisita cínica que le nacía desde el pecho —eres un tramposo de lo peor.

Aún así, Thor se rio largo rato.

IV.

Loki no sabía nada de niños y sus cuidados. Lo que es nada.

Siendo abiertamente gay jamás se había imaginado ser padre de alguno, mucho menos de una pequeña recién nacida. Thor tampoco y como padres primerizos, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y aún así no era suficiente. Las cosas rápidamente se escaparon de sus manos y Loki se vio incapaz de ser padre y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Thor había prometido que su cohabitación sería temporal, lo que empeoraba las cosas. Cada noche las pesadillas lo trastornaban, soñándose solo y lejos de su hija y hermano. Veía a Jane reaparecer, arrepentida de su decisión llevándoselos a Australia, jurándole amor eterno a Thor para luego botarlos otra vez. La única forma de calmarlo era dormir entre ellos dos, asegurándose cada tanto de que siguieran a su lado. Era terrible.

Su hermano no estaba mucho mejor, cada vez lucía más deprimido, más endeudado y desquitándose con una veintena de amantes, cuando siempre fue fiel a una sola mujer. No era ni por atisbo el hombre con el que creció.

—_Debemos parar—_ explotó Loki un día, al ver como Thor despachaba una mujer desde la habitación de invitados a escasos metros de él y su hija. Loki jamás le había gritado, por eso se sorprendió hasta de si mismo cuando se halló gritando y maldiciendo mientras le arrojaba cosas por la cabeza _—¿Qué no te das cuenta? Esto no está funcionando Thor. _

—_¿Quieres que me vaya?_

No retuvo las lágrimas, era primera vez que permitía que le viera llorar. Loki siempre había ocultado su dolor, todo el tiempo había querido mostrarle lo mejor de él, pero en aquella oportunidad no había sido capaz de contener tanto dolor.

—_No._

Thor se había quebrado también, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando a la par en el sillón de la sala de estar.

—_Debemos poner reglas—_ anunció el pelinegro cuando se hubieron calmado _—No podemos seguir este ciclo. No puedes seguir así, te necesito y Hela te necesita. Somos tu familia. No hay más._

—_Loki…_

—_Ya no seré tu hermano. Seré el padre de Hela y su madre si es necesario, renunciaré a mi trabajo y dedicaré mi vida entera a que esta familia funciona. _

—_Loki no, no puedes-_

—_Ya no se trata de ti o de mi Thor, se trata de nuestra hija "Nuestra" ¿entiendes? Necesitamos que seas nuestro apoyo y sustento, debes encontrar un trabajo a tiempo completo, proveer nuestro hogar, cuidar de nosotros, como nosotros cuidaremos de ti y querernos. Hela necesita una familia y yo se la daré. Aprenderé a cocinar sin intoxicarlos, a saber a qué temperatura debe estar el agua para bañar a un bebé sin llorar, a cambiar pañales y curar raspadura de rodillas, a trenzar el cabello, y qué es lo que debe y no hacer un padre. Tú sabes lo obsesivo y perfeccionista que soy, lo lograré, pero necesito saber que estarás ahí apoyándome, que no te largarás con la primera mujer que te jure amor eterno para después darte cuenta de que no era cierto y dejarme aquí solo, lamentándome. _

—_¿Estás seguro?_

—_Completamente. _

Thor lo había abrazado y besado por la coronilla como hacía cuando niño.

—_¿Y qué haremos con el amor? ¿Qué tal si mi hermanito se enamora? Sé que antes de llegar eras un don Juan—_ Loki le había sonreído con tristeza.

—_Jamás he amado tanto a alguien como a Hela y a ti ¿qué bien nos ha hecho enamorarnos de alguien más? Sólo corazones rotos, no quiero algo pasajero Thor ¿lo quieres tú?_

—_No. _

—_Entonces, tal parece que somos algo así como una pareja. _

Thor había lanzado una risa estridente, antes de asentir. Loki no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su risa.

—_¿Y cómo debería llamarte si no es hermano?_

El menor parpadeó confuso, arrugando el gesto.

—_No sé, todo menos cielo o cariño. _

V.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora, cielo? La noche aún es joven— murmuró Thor, tras el manubrio, aún estaban por el centro, la maqueta estaba lista, su hija dormida y bien cuidada y supuestamente era su noche libre.

—¿Qué tal rememorar nuestra primera borrachera?

Thor sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—Al bar de Heimdall, entonces.

Llegaron alrededor de quince minutos, disfrutando del ambiente bohemio y la tenue iluminación del lugar. Como era día de semana, se dejaban entrever un par de personas, pero no estaba atiborrado como sucedía los fines de semana, cuando pasaban a saludar por unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Noche de cita?— preguntó su buen amigo tras la barra, ofreciéndole una gaseosa a Thor y a Loki su cóctel favorito. Thor no se quejó por ser el conductor designado, parecía más que dispuesto a retribuirle la noche perdida.

—Por supuesto, no quiero que mi esposo me deje por alguien más joven— contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, Heimdall compartió su broma guiñándole un ojo.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana, justo donde casi veinte años atrás se sentaron por primera vez, tan adolescentes y revoltosos como para beber dos cervezas y sentirse los reyes del mundo. Loki apenas tenía quince años por aquel entonces.

_La vida es un suspiro,_ meditaba observando la angulosa quijada de su esposo decorada por esa tupida pero suave barba.

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Thor deslizando sus dedos por sobre sus nudillos, en especial sobre su anillo de bodas.

—En que tengo todo lo que quiero y quería cuando era joven.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería?

—A ti, quería seguir siendo tu familia, aunque las cosas no se desarrollaron como imaginé… pero soy muy feliz.

Thor enredó sus dedos a los suyos y los besó con dulzura.

—Yo también.

Loki sabía que no debía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, se lo decía a diario, pero no podía evitarlo, el amor era así. Jodido. Y Loki estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposo.


	2. Thor

**Nota:** Me alargué y vendrá lo bueno en el siguiente Y último capitulo que lamentablemente no podré subir hasta mediados de marzo por temas de estudio. Sin más muchas gracias por leer :D

* * *

Thor

I.

—_¿Por qué no se besan?—_ fue lo que preguntó una pequeña Hela de cinco años. Loki se había atragantado con su Waffle, a Thor se le había olvidado hasta como hablar _—Los demás padres lo hacen ¿es porque son chicos? Porque tengo un compañero, Harley Keener que también tiene dos papás y ellos se besan todo el tiempo ¿pasa algo malo? ¿se van a divorciar?_

—_Ni siquiera estamos casados, tesoro—_ intentó Thor, culpándose interiormente al verla comenzar un prominente llanto. Se la había cargado a lo grande.

Loki de inmediato la calmó en una abrazo apretado y palabras dulces, tras unos segundos le compartió una mirada comprensiva, él siempre sabía como hacer calmar a la pequeña y de paso a él mismo.

Thor admiraba en demasía tal habilidad, Loki era el padre perfecto, adoraba a la criatura y la educaba a la perfección, de hecho, si no fuera porque sabía que venía del cruel útero de su exesposa juraría que Loki la dio a luz. Eran idénticos, incluso en su dulce y retorcida personalidad.

—_Verás cariño, aún no es legal en este país, pero te prometemos que apenas se pueda tu padre y yo nos casaremos— _(Para eso sólo tomó un año para asombro de Loki, y regocijo de su hija. En su interior Thor agradecía que la pequeña tuviera tan buena memoria) _—sobre los besos…_

—_Yo sí beso a tu padre_— intervino Thor, con una sonrisa conciliadora —_sólo que, en privado, no queremos incomodarte, hijita. _

Hela debió ver la mentira escrita en su cara por lo que al instante refutó.

—_No me incomoda. Quiero que se besen y se quieran. Así nunca se separarán—_ Thor percibió la ansiedad en su voz.

—_¿Qué pasa, tesoro? _

—_Hay un rumor en la escuela, dicen que dejarás a papá por la maestra de Ciencias._

_Mierda._

Loki lo perforó con la mirada, estaba seguro de que apenas Hela desapareciera camino al colegio Loki le gritaría y le arrojaría cuanta cosa corto punzante encontrara. Había roto la regla más importante dentro de su hogar, NUNCA acostarse con alguien cercano a su hija. Por si le preguntaban la maestra no era la gran maravilla, sólo le gustaba porque parecía tan inteligente como su pareja.

Desde su lugar pudo leer en sus labios un clarísimo _"estas muerto, imbécil". _

Thor temió por su alma.

Loki jamás había cometido tales errores, el mismo Thor no tenía idea de cómo o con quien se acostaba Loki, no es que le molestara… sólo tenía curiosidad.

—_Oh, Hela—_ le calmó el más joven _—Es imposible que tu padre me deje por una maestrucha de tercera, sólo mírame ¿tu maestra es tan guapa como yo?— _La niña negó _—Y con tanto estilo—_ volvió a negar _—O más inteligente, tú sabes que tan inteligente soy_— la niña asintió convencida.

—_Tienes razón, papi. Sólo tenía miedo, no quiero que me dejen sola—_ sollozó echándose a los brazos del más joven, el remordimiento lo estaba matando por dentro, sobre todo cuando la ira se iba difuminando de los ojos de Loki por una profunda decepción, eso no había vuelto a suceder desde que comenzaron a ser pareja.

Para sorpresa suya tras la partida de Hela, Loki no gritó ni le lanzó nada por la cabeza. Simplemente hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido y le envió como cada mañana con su lonchera con almuerzo y un beso en la mejilla.

Con el pasar de los días, pese a que las cosas a todas luces parecían ir bien y bromeaban y reían como siempre, en sus ojos leía la más absoluta y fría ira, de esas que Loki podía guardar por años. La última vez que vio algo así la victima de su furia terminó calva.

Al cabo de una semana Thor ya se sentía paranoico temiendo lo peor cada vez que Loki le devolvía una sonrisa dulce o se ofrecía a ayudarle en labores que no le correspondían.

Hela estaba más que feliz por verlos congeniar tan bien.

La venganza que tanto temió llegó tres semanas más tarde, cuando para su completa incredulidad, Loki decidió asistir a la reunión de apoderados junto a él. Lucía impactante, su piel nívea estaba tan tersa y apetecible bajo una camisa oliva que acentuaba cada uno de sus músculos. Loki no era como él, su cuerpo era menos masa, pero no por ello menos atractivo, tenía algo de andrógino y sensual como ningún otro. Las clavículas de sus hombros quedaban casi a la vista, en un llamado claro, _márcame mientras me la metes con todas tus fuerzas_. Esos risos rebeldes que desde la infancia había domado con gomina y mucho esfuerza ahora caían tranquilamente enmarcando sus afilados pómulos, libres, salvajes como nunca vio. Y esa mirada, fuego puro, incitando con un solo vistazo a la locura. Thor se sintió de pronto como si sus piernas fueran de hilo, no podía creerse que una criatura tan provocativa pudiera estar amarrada a él. Apenas y pudo contener un jadeo cuando le dio la espalda y se inclinó para besar la frente de su hija.

_¡Qué culazo! _Thor tuvo que llevarse las manos a los bolsillos para discretamente acomodar su erección.

Condujo en silencio, temeroso y expectante por lo que el más joven haría. Apenas salieron del auto supo que la venganza estaba ahí, pesando sobre su cabeza, en especial cuando todos los padres se detuvieron a mirarlo boquiabiertos. Loki traía una sonrisa dulce, suave e inocente sobre esos labios rojos como si fuera incapaz de percibir las hambrientas miradas sobre su cuerpo. Comenzó a saludar con extremada cortesía y un tinte cadencioso en la voz, Thor juró perder la calma en el momento en que alguno de ellos posó una mano sobre la cadera ajena por más del tiempo correspondiente y simplemente lo arrastró lejos.

Loki conocía su debilidad mejor que él mismo, y es por ello que jamás la había usado en su contra. No, hasta ese momento. Thor era demasiado sobreprotector, odiaba no conocer los amigos de Loki ni que hacía, siempre le puso ansioso no saber si estaba a salvo, haciendo alguna tontería que le pusiera en peligro como solía hacer frecuentemente. Había creído que con el tiempo esas negativas emociones se irían, pero tal parecía que todo se intensificó aún más desde que estaban juntos.

Ahora podía saber con certeza que su sobreprotección se había convertido en una intensa necesidad de control y posesión.

Estar consciente de tales emociones era traer consigo una ola de caos e inseguridades a su vida.

Ya dentro de la sala, en un círculo de padres, Loki fue especialmente amoroso con él, posando su mano sobre su pierna en un claro gesto de poder y sexo, en especial frente a la pobre maestra de Hela (Thor no tenía dudas de que Loki la había investigado por completo). Cada tanto le dedicaba una suave caricia o un susurro afectuoso, y Thor, sabía, estaba totalmente seguro de que todo eso no era más que una mera actuación, pero era incapaz de negarse, de moverse o alejarlo.

Las dos largas horas en que se mantuvieron allí, acaramelados y emitiendo vibras de tensión sexual, fueron el mayor infierno que podría haber vivido, pues no solo estaba luchando contra su cuerpo y el sorpresivo deseo sexual que despertó en él, sino a años de sentimientos fraternos, de una vida compartida y la negación a algo más profundo.

—_Hey, cariño ¿estás bien?—_ preguntó Loki con dulzura, sacándolo del trance —Ya todos los padres se han marchado. Sólo quedamos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas?

Si la maestra de Ciencias seguía allí o no, Thor no podría saberlo, sus ojos no podían dejar de contemplar esos iris verdes azulados y sentir que era la primera vez que le veía de verdad.

Loki lo guio cerca de la mesa de la maestra, antes de sentarse en ella, con las piernas abiertas para él. Thor se posicionó entre ellas como un autómata, aspirando la suave esencia de sus clavículas desnudas.

Él sólo suspiró en respuesta, arqueando el cuello para permitirle un acceso más directo a toda esa piel perfumada y eso fue todo, había sido seducido con apenas un movimiento suyo.

—_Oh, Loki—_ susurró con la voz ronca.

Éste posó sus brazos sobre su nuca, acercándoles aún más. No hubo palabras, sólo la sensación de caer contra el vacío y entonces, Loki sacó su burlona lengua, acercó su rostro y le lamió los labios.

Fue imposible no responder a eso, había sido la provocación más sexual de su vida.

Lo besó con desenfreno, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos, entregado a la labor de sólo ser venerado. Lo besó con tanta pasión que apenas y le dio tiempo para aceptar su lengua, y toda su elocuencia. Lo besó como si nunca le hubiera llamado hermano.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, había tenido la fortuna de robarle su primer beso en el juego de la botella, hacía bastantes años atrás y una bofetada de por medio, pero estaba seguro de que el vago recuerdo de un beso robado y virginal, no podría compararse a ese desborde de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Thor rememoró tantas oportunidades en que deseó a Loki y que su propia mente envió todo ello a una parte oculta en su interior bajo el nombre de prohibido. Allí todo explotó, se empujó contra su pelvis olvidándose de donde estaban y que papel representaban, sólo sabía que necesitaba amarlo, probarlo y marcarlo, para asegurarse que la más mínima posibilidad de escape desapareciera para siempre.

Loki gimió contra su boca entreabierta y sollozó cuando sus erecciones se rozaron sobre la ropa, estaba sonrosado y entregado a él, como fue desde que eran niños y Thor lo eligió su familia.

A lo lejos, alguien se aclaró la garganta y él lamentó separarse de su boca.

La magia se había acabado de pronto y Loki cambió su anhelante expresión por esa ira glacial que llevaba marcada por semanas antes de sonreír a quien fuera que estaba a sus espaldas.

El rubio estaba seguro de que se trataba de la mujer con la que se acostó.

—_Cuánto lo siento—_ dijo el pelinegro fingiendo una sorpresa y vergüenza que cualquier persona creería. Era el dios de la actuación _—Ya sabe cómo son las parejas jóvenes, somos incapaces de quitarnos las manos de encima._

—_S-Sí, ya veo_— susurró la mujer con la voz cortada.

Thor vio la maldad brotar de Loki, en su expresión suave y su posesividad aferrándole aún por el culo. Debió odiarlo o siquiera sentirse ofendido por ser usado tan fríamente, pero le fue imposible, era esa parte la que más le atraía de él, su vengativo y apasionado Loki.

Lo observó acomodarle la ropa, antes de bajarse de la mesa con una sensualidad ilegal. Por su cuerpo estaba marcado su deseo, en chupetones violáceos y sus labios hinchados, Thor no podía estar más satisfecho de su trabajo incluso si acababa de romper el corazón de una mujer que apenas conocía.

Loki había barrido con ella y con cualquiera que tuviera la intención de competir con él.

—_Escuché que mi pareja, vino a jugar un rato con usted_— le escuchó susurrar contra su oído cuando iban saliendo por su puerta, Thor sintió la tensión contra su mano tomada _—No se preocupe, lo comprendo. Después de todo luce deliciosa_— Thor horrorizado le observó depositar un beso muy cerca de la boca de la mujer y si no hubiera sido porque lo alejó de ella, el peor de los horrores hubiera sucedido _—Adiós, querida, avísame si quieres jugar con nosotros de vez en cuando._

De camino a casa, Thor intentó recordarse con todas sus fuerzas que Loki era lo único que no podía desear.

Nunca lo logró.

Cada día desde entonces anheló volver a saborear esos bonitos labios rojos.

(También aprendió a jamás dudar del poder vengativo del menor).

II.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde entonces, cuatro años que para lo único que habían servido era para recordarle lo tortuosamente cerca que lo tenía y lo fatídicamente lejos que estaba de conseguirlo.

Ya ni siquiera el sexo era suficiente, pues ninguna de las mujeres con las que estaba eran Loki.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?— le sugirió su esposo con una sonrisita cómplice, casi seguro de su negativa.

—Está bien— sonrió, extendiendo su mano para total sorpresa del otro. Thor era un pésimo bailarín, pero la sola idea de sentir ese cuerpo suave contonearse contra el suyo podía cambiar su decisión.

El bar como tal no tenía una pista de baile, y ellos ya estaban bastante viejos para bailar borrachos (sólo Loki), además estaban casados y tenían una hija pequeña, y aún así ahí estaban ambos, al ritmo de una canción cadenciosa y bajos que era incapaz de oír por prestar toda su atención a ese hermoso hombre bailándole con coquetería.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Loki riendo ante su tosca danza.

"_Te amo", _pero nada salió de su boca.

Así siguieron bailando hasta que Heimdall comenzó a grabarlos y amenazarlos con subirlo a internet de no terminar con su "desorden público".

Loki y él huyeron tal como siempre, de la mano y como dos adolescentes idiotas.

—¿Bien y…? ¿Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó el lunes?

Su esposo lanzó un resoplido, antes de adelantar el paso hasta el auto.

—Sólo por eso, eliminaré todos tus escondites de comida chatarra ¿crees que no sé que tus "juntas sexuales" son en realidad noches de póker y pizza para quejarse de sus esposas con tus amigos?

Thor abrió la boca entre incrédulo y avergonzado.

—Ok. Eso fue un golpe bajo. No preguntaré nada— masculló cerrando la puerta —y no nos quejamos de nuestras esposas.

—Ajá— contestó sardónico.

Thor apenas y pudo reprimir el deseo de hundir sus dedos sobre todo ese cabello rebelde y alborotarlo en caricias.

En su mente flotaba el suceso del lunes y todo lo que no habían podido hablar durante la semana por el poco tiempo libre que ambos compartían, convertirse en adultos y tener responsabilidades nunca sonó bien para él, mucho menos el vivirlo.

Por ello es que, el suceso del lunes rompió el fino equilibrio en sus ocupadas vidas. Apenas llegado a la oficina, después de dejar a Hela en el colegio se había encontrado con un día libre obligatorio tras el fallo de sistema de todas las computadoras de su planta. En su alegría no se le ocurrió mensajear a su esposo, añorando cambiarse su apretado vestuario por ropa holgada y cerveza fría en la heladera.

Estando en su mundo, entró sin percatarse de que su perro estaba en el jardín y no dentro de la casa como correspondía de no estar Loki, tampoco que la televisión en la sala de estar seguía encendida, ni que había patatas cociéndose en la cocina aun cuando su esposo no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Él simplemente siguió su camino por el pasillo, decidido a llevar a cabalidad su adorable panorama de día libre.

—…_Thor—_ escuchó casi llegando a su dormitorio, y por lógica creyó que Loki ya se había percatado de su presencia _—Thor—_ repitió, pero no sonó como un llamado sino una súplica. Un _¿qué?_ Se atoró en su garganta cuando un quejido violento casi agónico reverberó desde la habitación entreabierta y el pasillo.

Conocía perfectamente a su esposo como para saber que aquel sonido no era un quejido como tal y temió que Loki acabara por traer desconocidos a su hogar para desfogarse. El horror le lanzó cientos de imágenes terribles por segundo, incapaz de concebir la idea de Loki y otro hombre en su cama.

—_Thor… por favor. Thor, más—_ sollozaba, pero éste no lograba asociar el hecho de que él le estuviera llamando. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para pensar con lógica.

Aterrorizado y curioso, asomó la cabeza por el espacio de la puerta entreabierta y entonces ahí lo vio.

—Yo también tengo necesidades ¿sabes?— masculló Loki trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. En sus mejillas se difuminaba un suave rojizo —Y pillar a tu esposo con un vibrador en el culo no es lo peor que te ha pasado… ¿o sí?— Thor sintió la sonrisa escapársele sola—Sólo olvídalo quieres.

¿Cómo podría olvidar toda esa piel lechosa contra las sabanas, ese culo respingón con un trasto hundido hasta quien sabe dónde y sus gemidos altos y lastimeros hasta caer en un dulce orgasmo?

—Loki…

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste ahí mirándome como un tonto? ¿Te hizo gracia?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Dios, estoy tan avergonzado. Sigo sin poder mirarte a la cara.

—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta el momento— murmuró Thor, dándole ánimos.

—He estado fingiendo.

—Y estas un poco ebrio.

—¡No! Bueno… sí. ¿Y qué? ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Podría besarte— Loki lanzó una risotada muy poco digna.

—¿Tú? No te atreverías.

Y era cierto.

Respecto a Loki su valentía desaparecía totalmente, volvía a sentirse como un puberto incapaz de invitar a una chica a una cita. Sus manos sudaban, se sentía ansioso y se olvidaba totalmente de cómo actuar con naturalidad o pensar.

Había sido por su falta de valor que había acabado allí, con un Loki medio ebrio, sin sexo y debiéndole una muy grande a su hija por salvarle el cuello.

Lleno de pena, su esposo le había confesado la falta de sexo en su vida y como su vibrador era su único compañero de cama. Lucía desamparado, incluso triste.

Thor vio al fin su oportunidad entregada en bandeja de plata.

—_¿Y qué tal si te acuestas con alguien?_

—_¡Oh, cielos! ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Thor eres un genio_— mascullaba con sarcasmo.

—_No, es eso… quiero decir, tú y yo podríamos… ¿y qué tal si te acuestas con…?—_ "_Conmigo, conmigo, conmigo, vamos dilo, conmigo, idiota, ¡conmigo!_ chillaba su cabeza, pero la maldita palabra insistía en trancarse en su lengua.

—_¿Acostarme con…?_

—_Acostarte con… ya sabes con… ¿cualquiera? ¿ir a algún bar? Ya sabes ¿por la familia…?_

TARADO.

Y lo arruinó por completo.

Se había sentido como un total imbécil durante toda la semana, mucho más durante las miles de veces en que Loki le preguntaba si estaba seguro de tal cosa y para su horror sus rotundos No, se convertían en sí, al escapar de su boca.

Jamás se había considerado un cobarde o un pusilánime hasta verlo salir desde la puerta con un look de infarto y prácticamente rogarle a su hija que se fingiera enferma para devolver a Loki a sus brazos.

—_Eres de lo peor, viejo idiota_—le había dicho, negándose rotundamente a ayudarle —_Y si papá quiere divorciarse de ti por tu culpa, no dudes en que lo elegiré a él, Fenrir también. _

Cuando una hora transcurrió desde la partida de Loki y Thor fue a dejar a Hela con Sif, un profundo hueco en su interior amenazó con hacerle vomitar, no podía soportar la idea de Loki y otro hombre ¿Y qué tal si se enamorara de él? ¿Y qué tal si lo dejaba? No podía imaginarse sin él, lo amaba con locura, desde siempre.

—_Hay una maqueta del sistema solar—_anunció la niña bajando del auto_ —no la hice ni le dije nada a papá, porque pensé que necesitarías una excusa ya que eres una gallina incapaz de decirle que no te gusta que salga "a pasarlo bien". _

—_Yo no. _

—_Tú sí._

—_Gracias, hijita. _

—_Me debes una grande, pá. Quiero ir a disneyland y pronto._

III.

Loki le ofreció una copa de vino una vez sentados frente al televisor, estaban trasmitiendo una repetida comedia romántica y su esposo parafraseaba los diálogos por pura burla. Con suavidad lo atrajo por la cintura y permanecieron allí acurrucados en el sillón, no pasarían de las tres de la mañana, pero ya estaba quedándose dormido. La compañía de Loki siempre le había relajado.

Loki se durmió con la copa en la mano medio desparramándose sobre la alfombra.

Thor conmovido, se la quitó y lo acomodó sobre su pecho. Todo en él se sentía cálido, correcto.

Cuando se fue persiguiendo a Jane y sus sueños, descubrió que había dado su hogar por sentado, había estado seguro de que estando con Jane podría sentir aquel sentimiento cálido de familiaridad que compartía en su casa con Loki y sus padres, pero no fue así. Asique añoró aquella sensación, seguro de que algún día regresaría a casa y volvería a sentirla nuevamente, sus padres estarían esperando por él al igual que Loki, pero tampoco pasó. Todo lo que quedó de él fue un corazón roto y una niña con una madre que le negaba su amor.

Poder volver a sentir tal calidez no fue sino hasta que Loki volvió a balancear su mundo, dio un nuevo sentido a su vida y se encargó de llenar todos los huecos en su interior, durante años de convivencia y cariño.

¡Por supuesto que estaba aterrado de perderlo todo por culpa de sus sentimientos! Loki y Hela eran su mundo, no podía imaginarse siendo separado de alguno de los dos y aún así, ya no podía contenerse un segundo más.

Loki dormía entre sus brazos pesadamente y sin saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo del todo, le robó un suave beso en los labios.

—Te amo— confesó en un suspiro.

En respuesta los ojos esmeraldas de su esposo se abrieron con sorpresa, para luego sonreír lleno de ternura.

—Idiota.


End file.
